User talk:Armond/archive2
Bcrat discussion. Can you get on MSN tomorrow, around 7 EST? Got a few things to discuss, haven't seen any of ya'll on for a few days. -Auron 12:48, 31 May 2007 (CEST) :What time is that Pacific time? I'm not great with time zones. -- Armond Warblade 20:24, 31 May 2007 (CEST) ::5 pacific. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eronth ( ) }. :::Thanks. I'll try to make it - don't think I have anything going on then. -- Armond Warblade 02:10, 1 June 2007 (CEST) ::::You around now? -Auron 06:05, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :::::Depends on your definition of now. -- Armond Warblade 15:50, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Looks like you BOTH need this http://www.time.org/ =P (7Est is 4Pst in case ya didnt figure that out) =P --Midnight08 16:55, 27 June 2007 (EDT) Nerf candidates for deletion I want it clear. Nao. =P '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 03:05, 2 June 2007 (CEST) :But I'm farming for my elite canthan armor for my monk... -- Armond Warblade 03:11, 2 June 2007 (CEST) ::Good luck with that then. I still need my ele kurzick 15k armor, and my warrior kurz 15k armor... I need 5 or 6 ele sets including FoW, about 3 or 4 warrior ones and I CBA for anything else xP '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 03:14, 2 June 2007 (CEST) :::Ele fow ownzzzz -Auron 03:15, 2 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Meh, I have this thing for elite canthan male monk and assassin. My top two goals. :P -- Armond Warblade 03:21, 2 June 2007 (CEST) :::::I have Primevil for all my chars :p. Will start an ele after I buy 1 more Fellblade... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:24, 2 June 2007 (CEST) ::::::FoW=FTL. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:25, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Question I have a question for you, and I would appreciated it if you answer it honestly and without threatening me again. Have you actually read anything in this little debate and understood any facts in it. I am under the impression that you have not. This is based off of the fact that you are accusing me of attacking Readem over and over again, when if you read his comments he had harassed me and later admitted to doing it for fun. When I try to talk about it with him you decide to enforce your will and accuse me of attacking him. Either mis-understanding or bias is obvious here. If it is the latter I am going to contact other admins. -- 22:33, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :I don't read every word of every bickering I run across, no. I did see that Readem looked like he was willing to bury the discussion, and you kept posting what I'' considered rude and offensive comments instead of just letting it lie. I'm taking my finals to graduate high school right now, I haven't had the time to hunt down all four pages of discussion (all of which, I believe, were started by you?) to read up on what was said. :Thank you for posting that, by the way. I may not have the highest opinion of you right now, but I'm glad that you're willing to come talk to me about these things. (Unfortunately, it could now be said that this debate's gone across ''five pages now. =\) If I remember right, you were saying you thought there should be an RfA so there would be more community input? I was hoping that users could post on sysop's/beuracrat's (sp? no firefox right now) talk pages (as you just did) about these things. -- Armond Warblade 22:52, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::Read the section on readems talk page, This is where I came to first ask him to stop harrasing me whenever I tried to talk about admins on admin page and then gcardinal's. You can see that I asked him to stop undermining my efforts to help the wiki(he admitted his) I later asked him why he was doing it, he said it was for fun. And then you step in and he sucks up to you denying all I have said and accusing me. I don't want you to have to read the content on the other poages except here where he came out and flat tried to undermine me, he said this about that later on his talk page. ::I do not want you to do anything other then stay out of it unless it elevates to the point outside interjection is needed. I may be contacting gcardinal about his behavior as a admin which I find immature and rude, depending on further developments. -- 23:01, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :::I am a blunt person. This is a fact. I do not mean to be offensive in what I say. However, I'm going to state some things (as I see them) rather bluntly. :::*You've appeared to me to be aloof and arrogant throughout the whole discussion. :::*While I think the word choice is a little off (English is clunky that way), I am tempted to agree with Readem when he stated that you were trying to undermine him when you began the discussion on his talk page. :::*"I am pretty sure that is a personal attack, at least I feel like I am being targeted and put down without justice being done to what I was being put down for." But what did he say that felt like a personal attack? I see no personal attacks, but this looks like an unfounded accusation. :::*When you said "That is not constructive to the issue so will you please not post asinine comments that will clutter up and intrude on the issue" on the link you gave me, that sounded rude, arrogant, and assholish. :::*Another quote from you, to Readem: "Alright then, why wasn't I made a amdin? I was involved in the beginning of this site long before you. I never expect to become one as I called gcardinal out when he was acting like a despot but that explanation makes no sense." Well, uh, the user base is not everything that is considered when we make our choices for admins. Obviously we can't promote every normal user to be an admin, and to be quite honest it doesn't matter how early you started contributing. :::*I almost have to agree with what Readem said right after that - "...you are publicly disrespectful, and your ideas and comments are most of the time (if not always), extraordinarily controversial. Often you make rash decisions..." Well, a good chunk of what I read of your contributions to the bickering sounded disrespectful to me, obviously a lot of people disagree with what you said (as it's been sprawled out over four pages), and I'd say it was a pretty rash decision to move that discussion out of the administrators policy talk page. :::*I don't see how Readem tried to "suck up" to me. Another unfounded accusation? :::*"Also, don't you dare minimize the work I have done on this wiki." Again, rude and arrogant. Most of your contributions were to userspaces, policy fixes/discussions, and formatting updates. A good chunk of grunt work with some interest in policies. :::However... :::*Readem has not treated your ideas with the respect they deserve. On multiple occassions, he has apparently ignored your main ideas. However, he has not outright belittled your comments (that I can see). :::*He has said he would drop the conversation multiple times - each of which he could simply have not posted at all. :::*"Good for you :/?" A very sarcastic and borderline rude way of getting his point across. :::*He, too, has been at least somewhat arrogant in dealing with you. :::*I am tempted to conceed your point that he has not read and understood your comments before posting about them. :::Your list is longer. His is more serious, especially because he's a sysop. Keep in mind that this doesn't make either of you right overall, or even more right than the other. As I said before, I wasn't there when Readem was promoted. I'm still trying to figure out what I think of each of the admins. :::My apologies for not responding as quickly as I might have been able to. I am (thankfully) done with my finals for now, and had some time to go back and look at a number of the discussions. I must now adjurn this wiki to go see if I'm going to be wearing a cap and gown when I walk across the stage, or if I'm going to be in my jeans. -- Armond Warblade 23:50, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Good, done with finals altogether (thought I had one more, but I'm exempt). I understand the idea behind school spirit and school colors and such, but why on earth did they give us burgundy caps and gowns? >.< ::::Whoever posts next, can you remind me to archive this page? I have to go. :P -- Armond Warblade 00:11, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :::::It seems to like to hand pick details to put me down and not him. I have asked you to butt out, to be blunt myself. I could care less what you think of the issue, and I will be rude to those who are rude to me, including any admin. I'm not going to waste time showing a biased admin all the points he has both attacked me and my comments and acted like a child. It would do no good. :::::Therefore, I will ask you one more time to leave me alone, I will sort out my problems with immature admins on my own, I would appreciate it if you stop harassing me when I try to defend myself, otherwise I will bring up issue with others. Thank you. Like I said, I can be blunt myself.-- 01:27, 6 June 2007 (CEST) Re: Your Question I have sent you an email with my feelings regarding the issue you posed. If you want to discuss my stance, I'll be on MSN for a while, so feel free to contact me. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:40, 6 June 2007 (CEST) Can't We All Get Along I wrote something, and I hope you will read. CWaGA is a project started by me, and maintained by me today. Please share. Bluemilkman 19:11, 6 June 2007 (CEST) MSN Hey, if you have a chance tonight, could you get on MSN, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Thanks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:27, 13 June 2007 (EDT) User:Krowman/Improvement Would you take a look at this when you get the chance? It's a good place for users to receive direction for edits that they may want to make, and it has the admin task list that I think you'll like. I want to move this into the mainspace and link to it from the Main Page once it has been reviewed by a few more people. Thanks. - Krowman 14:36, 16 June 2007 (EDT) RfAs Because these candidates are people who might theoretically be working with us, next time you're on, would you mind reviewing the candidates (I know last time we spoke you said you hadn't had a chance), and, in cases where it looks like the candidate has some support (i.e. the nomination could actually result in Sysoption), could you at least indicate some kind of opinion. Thanks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:01, 25 June 2007 (EDT) Inter-Wiki Linking Policy I recently made PvX:AR an official policy due to the usefulness of having such a policy as well as the lack of disagreement. However, this policy, because it includes specific mention both to general external links as well as Inter-Wiki linking renders the policy regarding Inter-Wiki linking obsolete. Do you want us to retain the Inter-Wiki linking policy, or should I/someone delete it? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:32, 27 June 2007 (EDT) Notify Build Testers I've created a second version of NOTIFY which can be found at PvXwiki:Notify build testers/Proposal 2. It's a re-vamped and re-worded version of NOTIFY designed with Real Vetting in mind. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:39, 27 June 2007 (EDT) User Self Rate This is simple, do we allow user's to rate their own builds now that they can rate different levels or do we still not trust them enough? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 05:41, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Guild User:Bluemilkman/Pvxguild Can you look at this for me? Thanks. Bluemilkman 15:55, 14 July 2007 (CEST) You live You tank. lol ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:59, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :Don't count on it yet... The modem's been sitting at the computer for the past few days, but I only started actually using it today, and there's no guarantee it'll stay... -- Armond Warblade 05:33, 23 July 2007 (CEST) ::My main computer is squishy, the hard drive got owned by a few digital hydras and burst into flames. Now I'm using mr oh so shitty wammo tank here, he's slow as hell but he can take a fair beating. Pathetically boring machine though. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 07:39, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :::WTB own laptop. -- Armond Warblade 20:22, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Thanx But i kinda like the ugliness. No offense whatsoever, but i find the exstravagant sigs of the gwikis' incrowd(skuld and readem(my heroes) not included) a dumb display of vanity. Dark0805|Rant 06:09, 24 July 2007 (CEST) : :D Very well! To each their own. I encourage you to be unique. -- Armond Warblade 06:09, 24 July 2007 (CEST) ::Indeed. You sysop incrowders are generally pretty cool. Doesnt mean you guys arent annoying sometimes. So i try to be unique. Dark0805|Rant 06:29, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :::Oh yes, even the best of us can be annoying when we're not watching ourselves :D -- Armond Warblade 15:44, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Im a case in point. I'll drive these guys bonkers when I get it in my head to go chasing after a project. Shireensysop 15:46, 24 July 2007 (CEST) : *Shoos Shireen away from newbie PvP builds* :P -- Armond Warblade 16:00, 24 July 2007 (CEST) banplz can you ban the guy vandalizing HB balanced? thx. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:15, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :Fin. -- Armond Warblade 05:18, 25 July 2007 (CEST) ::notherone for ya to nuke. gogo ! =) [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:21, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :::What? Something else for me to ban? Where? :D -- Armond Warblade 05:22, 25 July 2007 (CEST) About "untested" Guildwiki Builds. I noticed that you moved Build:Mo/E Zealous PvE Healer to the untested builds section. What about the other builds such as Build:Me/E Air Spiker, Build:A/any Blind Promises, Build:A/any Chkkr Farmer, Build:D/E Obsidian Dervish, Build:Me/D Extended Thorns, Build:W/any Forceful Warrior, etc. (too many to list XD). Should they also be moved to testing to follow precedent or move Mo/E Zealous PvE Healer back to good? (been on this wiki too much today :P).--Sirron Eblibs 18:34, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :If a build has less than five votes, it goes into untested. I've just been moving the ones I've noticed. (How can a build be "great" with no ratings...?) -- Armond Warblade 18:53, 25 July 2007 (CEST) ::If I recall correctly I think those originated in the "good" section because they were favored at guildwiki before the wipe. Of course I do agree that they should be move to untested anyways.--Sirron Eblibs 18:56, 25 July 2007 (CEST) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/D_Extended_Thorns Look at the ratings... This is why we have a new vetting system. -- Armond Warblade 18:57, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Inactive Are you becoming active on the wiki again? Shireen moved you to the active admin list, though your page says you're gone for another month. It's confusing... - Krowman 08:09, 27 July 2007 (CEST) :Nvm, wrong edit version. I see you changed your own status. Sorry about any confusion I may have caused you. :-) - Krowman 08:10, 27 July 2007 (CEST) ::Ah, at the moment, I'm "questionably active", but thanks for pointing out that my page says I'm gone for a month... it should say a month at the latest. -- Armond Warblade 05:56, 28 July 2007 (CEST) Sig Hey, wasn't sure what you meant, so I removed the image from my sig. Hope that's what you meant. - New meta is the Chewbacca Defence 15:37, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :It wasn't; the problem was that your sig had a template in it ( , I believe), which is bad because then someone could go to User:Chewbacca Defence/Sig, mess with it, and cause the whole wiki to reload every page that had your sig on it - not just once, but because of the way mediawiki works, each person who looked at the wiki would have to have the page reloaded for them once. And when you've got, say, ten people looking at the community portal talk page, and it's reloading for each of them simultaneously, that's a problem. The solution is to use the code , which will put in the raw code (like on your signature above). Since I have some time, I'm going to go subst all those templates. -- Armond Warblade 19:21, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :::Ahhhh.. Understood now! Changed sig. Thanks for your help and explanation! - New meta is the Chewbacca Defence 19:27, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Armond Please get on MSN. gcardinal 19:21, 1 August 2007 (CEST) : If a vote appears unjustified (e.g. only 0-scores or no meaningful reason given), the voter should be asked for clarification. As a last resort, admins have the power to strike a vote.. : 3 votes you removed was totally fine (para build), they had explanation of rating given and by current policy there is no reason to remove those votes what so ever. If something unclear you have contact user first - then after discussion, if you still find it necessary you can strike the vote. However striking all positive votes from a build only since they are positive is a bad idea. gcardinal 19:31, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'm on MSN (sorry it took so long, the comp crashed a couple times). Sandtrap contradicted himself quite hugely (though if it weren't in effectiveness - which is 70% of the vote! - I would have left it), yyasurayy apparently hadn't read the build (that is not great dps, by a long shot, and a very conditional heal), and daarmybrat was simply proclaiming how awesome the build was, as its creator - which is something that helped break GuildWiki's voting system, and is why authors weren't allowed to vote on their own builds there. I'll admit that maybe I should have talked with them before striking the votes, but I believe the votes should have been striken (and likely would have been by someone else if they hadn't modified them). ::Not that it really matters, but that build was, what, .10 above trash anyway? Another person or two voting along with Readem, Skakid, and I would likely have brought it to the trash (where it is now) anyway. -- Armond Warblade 19:49, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::Add my MSN please. gamefreak229@hotmail.com :::I want to be in the know... xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 05:28, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::No. /deny :::: :P Kidding. Will add you when I get a chance. -- Armond Warblade 15:54, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Nice one, thanks, been needing to get in the know. May as well build on this image of being a 'great contributor' by doing more tasks to the PvX area. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 10:55, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Testing UW farming build Hey, could you test this build and rate it for difficulty? I tried to do it and have the skills but without the runes I find it is impossible to kill the mob of 4 graspings without being interrupted. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 11:13, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :My ele's in pre.... -- Armond Warblade 20:25, 5 August 2007 (CEST) ::Ouch. Damn that bites, you'd have to get SANDSTORM. Man you have too much work cut out for you. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 15:16, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :::Well now you see why I'm collecting ele tomes (normal and elite) for when he gets out of pre. First thing he does is get some half decent skills, second is get a run to his elite iceforged armor. -- Armond Warblade 16:25, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Hah I can't even collect tomes, let alone money. Mats isn't that hard though. I just hope I can get my 55 farmer working soon. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 15:12, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Fail. In the words of Ben Kenobi, "Fifty-five-ing is my speciality." -- Armond Warblade 17:23, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Build:R/W Cripslash Ranger Could you restore this and put it here. Thanks. Bluemilkman 16:44, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :Done. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:00, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Thank you. Bluemilkman 17:05, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Protect these *Template:Good-Build *Template:Great-Build *Template:Other-Build etc —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 07:43, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :Fail less please... -- Armond Warblade 07:44, 15 August 2007 (CEST) See User talk:Gcardinal and Talk:Main Page for why these were protected. -- Armond Warblade 07:47, 15 August 2007 (CEST) *Template:Trash-Build *Template:Untested-Trial *Template:Untested-Testing —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 07:52, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Erm... Were you planning on archiving my talk page for me... or did you not mean to delete my entire talk page... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:25, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Accident, I restarted the comp, restored session on firefox, and pulled a stupid and hit submit... only it was only looking at that one section. -- Armond Warblade 05:35, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::Ah. I was a bit confused there for a moment when I pressed "diff" and saw that you had deleted just about my entire talk page :P. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:37, 16 August 2007 (CEST) MSN If you have some spare time, could you please try to be on MSN in the next coupla days? There's one thing I'd like to run by you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:03, 16 August 2007 (CEST) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGHHH Lost my fucking survivor... Stupid fucking guild hall button LAGGED... NEVER fucking heard of that before... And now it's way too late to make a new survivor before the preview weekend. Great, just great. There goes my good mood. On another note, does anyone else think I should archive? I've been debating it. -- Armond Warblade 23:38, 21 August 2007 (CEST) What Survivor? (1)(2) or (3)? Asdfg 23:43, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :I was almost (2). That's not the point, though, I wanted to be one of those people with a decent maxed title in their hall of monuments during the preview weekend. -- Armond Warblade 23:45, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Maxing titles isnt that hard. Lightbringer and Sunspear can be maxed in 1 day (~15 hours), Legendary Skillhunter in 2 or 3 (if you have the money and skillpoints), Survivor can be done in 2 or 3 days, aswell (again, you need the money).And Protector is done in 1 day. You can still max some titles before the preview weekend.Asdfg 23:52, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::Decent is the key word. Protector is kinda bleh (canthan at least, and I don't feel like finishing either of the others), and I lack moneys for the others. -- Armond Warblade 00:47, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I wish i'd done survivor. i got 14 maxed title on my ele and don't feel like exploring another 1.5% of cantha for my 15th — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:05, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I dunno if you can see it without logging in, but there's this neat mod thing that was posted on my guild's forums here. Very easy way to finish up that cartography, I daresay it's even fun :P If you can't see that, check out this, download texmod here, and your cantha cartography mod here. The bottom link on the GWW page (the one labeled "HERE" as though we're all blind) links you to that mod and some other neat ones. Personally I like the dark glass skin mod, but it's a bit buggy. -- Armond Warblade 03:03, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::heh, i have that and i still don't feel liek doing it =P — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:10, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Lol, and Cantha's the most forgiving one... If you got 100% completion of cantha you'd have mapped like 108%... -- Armond Warblade 15:53, 22 August 2007 (CEST)